familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nick Carter (1980)
__TOC__ Overview American singer/actor Vita * Born: January 28, 1980 * Married: * Died: * Buried: Parents *Father: Robert Gene Carter *Mother: Jane Elizabeth Spaulding Spouse(s) * Children * Ancestry 1st Generation *1 Nickolas Gene Carter, Jamestown, NY, Jan. 28, 1980 *2 Bobbie Jean Carter, 1982 *3 Leslie Barbara Carter, 1986-2012 *4 Angel Charisma Carter, Tampa, FL, Dec. 7, 1987 *5 Aaron Charles Carter, Tampa, FL , Dec. 7, 1987 2nd Generation *2 Robert Gene Carter *3 Jane Elizabeth Spaulding, born Brawley, CA, Mar. 9, 1959 3rd Generation *4 Charles C Carter (1930-2011) of TN 1910 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN, 1940 Census - Morristown, Hamblen County, TN *5 Barbara Jean Latta (1935-2004) http://newsarch.rootsweb.com/th/read/NYCHAUTA/2004-08/1092087868 *6 Douglas Spaulding *7 Helen Jean Neal (1936-), maternal grandmother, born Pittsburgh, PA, Jan. 28, 1936 1940 Census - McCandless, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania 4th Generation *8 Charles C Carter (1907-1999) of TN 1930 Census - Lawrence Spring, Hamblen County, TN *9 Vera Marie Kimbrough (1914-1940) of TN 1920 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN, 1930 Census - Lawrence Spring, Hamblen County, TN, 1940 Census - Morristown, Hamblen County, TN* *10 Clifford Edward Latta (1909-1992), born in OH http://genforum.genealogy.com/latta/messages/473.html 1910 Census - Harmony, Chautauqua County, New York 1920 Census - North East, Erie County, Pennsylvania 1930 Census - Chautauqua, Chautauqua County, New York Social Security Death Index *11 Margaret Kieffer (1913 - 1983) *12 Sherman Spaulding (1909-19714) *13 Theresa Phillips (1911-2000) *14 Robert Henry Neal (1909-1995), great-grandfather, born Pittsburgh, PA, June 1, 1909 1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Pittsburgh, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania *15 Helen E Fisher (1917-), born Pittsburgh, PA, Oct. 8, 19171930 Census - Ross, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania 5th Generation *16 James Atkins Carter (1872-1946) of TN 1880 Census - District 10, Jefferson County, TN, 1910 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN *17 Rachel McClanahan (1885-1959) of TN 1910 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN *18 Barton B Kimbrough (c1894-) of TN 1910, 1910, 1920 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN, 1930 Census - Lawrence Spring, Hamblen County, TN, 1940 Census - Morristown, Hamblen County, TN *19 Annie Long (c1897-) of TN 1920 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN, 1930 Census - Lawrence Spring, Hamblen County, TN, 1940 Census - Morristown, Hamblen County, TN *20 John Emerson Latta (1885-1957), born in OH World War I Draft Registration *21 Jessie Elizabeth Badders (c1885-?). born in MO 1900 Census - Middleton, Columbiana County, Ohio 1910 Census - Harmony, Chautauqua County, New York (is widowed) 1920 Census - North East, Erie County, Pennsylvania 1930 Census - Chautauqua, Chautauqua County, New York *24 Ira Porter Spaulding (1862-?), born in PA *25 Caroline Campbell (1866-?) *26 Harry Wesley Phillips (1888-1970), born in PA *27 Amanda Melvina Crippen (1891-1971), born in PA *28 Frank Marcus Fisher (1883-1959) of PA 1900 Census - Butler, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1910 Census - Carrick, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1930 Census - Ross, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania. Death certificate states parents as Joseph Fisher and Margaret Miller *29 Edna Hutton (1885-1960) of WV 1910 Census - Carrick, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1930 Census - Ross, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, Death certificate states parents as Irvin C Hutton and Martha Stewart *30 James Henry Neal (1877-1921), born PA 1910, 1920 Census - Pittsburgh, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1940 Census - McCandless, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania. Death certificate states parents are Jeremiah Neal and Jane Tate *31 Margaret Louise Laber (c1882-), born PA 1910, 1920, 1930 Census - Pittsburgh, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1940 Census - McCandless, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania 6th Generation *32 William A Carter (1846-1909) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN, 1880 Census - District 10, Jefferson County, TN *33 Permelia J Buckner (c1848-) of TN 1850 Census - District 11, Cocke County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN, 1870 Census - District 11, Jefferson County, TN, 1880 Census - District 10, Jefferson County, TN *36 John A Kimbrough (1870-1838) of TN 1880 Census - Panther Springs, Hamblen County, TN, 1900, 1910 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN *37 Highly E Breeden (c1877-1923) of TN 1880 Census - District 4, Claiborne County, TN, 1900, 1910 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN *40 Ephraim Rhinehaert Latta (1841-1896) *41 Rebecca Ann Durk (1846-) *42 George M Badders (c1858-bef1900), born in PA 1860, 1870 Census - Beaver, Beaver County, Pennsylvania 1880 Census - Middleton, Columbiana County, Ohio *43 Hannah ? (1858-?), born in OH 1880, 1900 Census - Middleton, Columbiana County, Ohio 1930 Census - Chautauqua, Chautauqua County, New York *48 William S Spaulding (1832-?), born in PA *49 Margaret Harrington (1841-1877) *50 Hosea Allen Campbell (1831-1913) of PA 1870, 1880, 1900, 1910 Census - Conneault, Erie County, Pennsylvania, Death certificate lists parents as Calvin Campbell and Sophia DeWolf *51 Sarah Elizabeth Sherman (1834-1914 of PA 1850 Census - Springfield, Erie County Pennsylvania, 1870, 1880, 1900, 1910 Census - Conneault, Erie County, Pennsylvania. Death certificate lists parents as Jay Sherman and Sally Seeley *52 James Darius Phillips *53 Alvernon Porter *54 Adolphus Llewellyn Crippen (1863-1948), born in PA *55 Mary Theresa Garvey (1863-1951), born in PA *56 Joseph Fisher (1850-1925) of PA 1860, 1870 Census- Penn, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1900, 1920 Census - Butler, Butler County, Pennsylvania. Death certificate states parents as Joseph Fisher and Marie Brumerrberger. *57 Margaret Miller (1847-1931) of PA 1850 Census - Cranberry, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1860 Census - Forward, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1900, 1920 Census - Butler, Butler County, Pennsylvania. Death certificate states parents as Nicholas Miller and Mary Seaman *58 Irvin Charles Hutton (1859-1931) born in PA, adopted (parents unknown) *59 Martha J Stewart (1859-1915), born in W VA *60 Jeremiah Neal, born in England *61 Jane Tate, born in England *62 George Laber, born in Germany *63 Rachel Held (1843-1929) of Pittsburgh Death certificate states parents as Charles P Held and Anna E Held 7th Generation *64 John A Carter (c1824-) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN *65 Frances M Hays (c1825-) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN *66 George W Buckner (1826-1868) of TN 1850 Census - District 11, Cocke County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN *67 Susan Matilda Sheppard (1825-1897) of NC 1850 Census - District 11, Cocke County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN1870 Census - District 11, Jefferson County, TN *72 John Kimbrough (1841-1908) of TN 1880 Census - Panther Springs, Hamblen County, TN *73 Martha J Laramour (1846-1915) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN, 1870 Census - District 11, Jefferson County, TN, 1880 Census - Panther Springs, Hamblen County, TN *74 John Alexander Breeden (c1822-bef1910) of TN 1860 Census - District 14, Hawkins County, TN, 1880 Census - District 4, Claiborne County, TN, 1900 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN *75 Martha J King (1831-1918) of TN 1860 Census - District 14, Hawkins County, TN, 1880 Census - District 4, Claiborne County, TN, 1900 Census - Civil District 2, Hamblen County, TN, 1910 Census - Civil District 4, Hamblen County, TN *84 George Badders (c1811-?) 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Census - Beaver, Beaver County, Pennsylvania *85 Lucinda Todd (c1821-?) 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Census - Beaver, Beaver County, Pennsylvania *96 David Spaulding (1802-1885), born in PA *97 Nancy Randall (1808-1863), born in OH *100 Calvin Campbell of Scotland *101 Sofia DeWolf of New York *102 Jay Sherman (1812-1894) of Conn. 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Census - Springfield, Erie County Pennsylvania. CT Town Marriages - July 29 1832 Newtown *103 Sally Seeley (1814-1894) of Conn. 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Census - Springfield, Erie County Pennsylvania *108 Adolphus Crippen (1806-1884), born in NY *109 Amanda Jones (1831-1909), born in PA *112 Joseph Fisher (c1815-) of Germany 1850 Census - Pitt, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1860, 1870 Census- Penn, Butler County, Pennsylvania *113 Marie Brumerrberger (c1823-bef1870) of Germany 1850 Census - Pitt, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, 1860 Census- Penn, Butler County, Pennsylvania *114 Nicholas Miller (c1808-bef 1880) of Germany 1850 Census - Cranberry, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1860, 1870 Census - Forward, Butler County, Pennsylvania *115 Mary Catherine Seaman (c1807-) of Germany 1850 Census - Cranberry, Butler County, Pennsylvania, 1860, 1870, 1880 Census - Forward, Butler County, Pennsylvania *126 Charles P Held of Germany *127 Anna E ? of Germany 8th Generation *132 George Buckner *133 Priscilla *146 Rollin Laramour (c1820-) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN, 1870 Census - District 11, Jefferson County, TN *147 Amanda E Thornhill (1826-1905) of TN 1850 Census - District 13, Jefferson County, TN, 1860 Census - Jefferson County, TN, 1870 Census - District 11, Jefferson County, TN *148 Jacob King *168 James Martin Badders (1789-1869) *169 Christiana Frey (c1792-?) *170 Benjamin Todd (1791-1848) *171 Eleanor Ellen Lyon (1790-1874) *192 Jonathan Spaulding (1772-1855), born in NH *193 Margaret M Stunz (1781-1871), born in PA *206 Freeman H Seeley {c1792-bef1880) of CT 1830 Census - Trumbull, Fairfield County, CT, 1850 Census - Plover, Portage County, Wisconsin, 1860, 1870 Census - Mineral Point, Iowa County, WI *207 Eunice ? (c1797-) of CT 1850 Census - Girard, Erie County, Pennsylvania, 1860, 1870 Census - Mineral Point, Iowa County, WI, 1880 Census - Springfield, Erie County Pennsylvania 9th Generation *414 ? of CT *415 ? of CT Back to Celebrity Ancestors References Contributors 06:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Will 20:08, 24 August 2008 (UTC),11 April 2016 Carter Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles